Sonic the Hedgehog/Gallery
Images of the titular speedster Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Gallery Sonic_67.png|Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic-the-hedgehog-2-6.png|Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Sonicthe20Hedgehog20320Japan.png|Sonic in Sonic 3 & Knuckles \ Sonic 3 Complete Sonic4ep1.png Adv_sonic_ok_32.png|Sonic's Soap Shoes, seen in Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic_Art_Assets_DVD_-_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-_18.png|Sonic the Hedgehog In Sonic Adventure Sonic-Advance-Artwork.png|Sonic in Sonic Advance Sonic.png Sonic_Wreck-it_Ralph.jpg|Sonic as seen in the movie Wreck-Ralph. M&SOlympics2020_KeyArt_Sonic.png Sonic 6.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog In Nighttime Sonic's Smiling.jpg|Sonic's Heroic Grin Sonic the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonic in Sonic X Sthwir.png|Sonic, as he appears in Wreck-It Ralph Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Sonic_Boom.png|Sonic, as he appears in Sonic Boom. 01a.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog File:Sketch-1565381316467~2.jpg|Sonic in OK KO with Tails and KO. Sonic the Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as his Werehog ego in Sonic Unleashed Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom).jpg|Sonic in Sonic Boom Sonamy 2.jpg|"Amy, let's go!" Sonic and Tails 3.jpg|Sonic and Tails Sonic and Shadow.jpg|Sonic and Shadow Sonic_SSBB.png|Sonic in Super Smash Bros. Brawl PS_Amiibo_26_SSBBatch4_Sonic_image510h.jpg|Sonic Amiibo Sonic_Subspace_Emissary.jpg|Sonic being introduced in the Subspace Emmessary in SSBB 250px-Sonic_SSB4.png|Sonic, as he appears in SSB4 SONIC LOST WORLD E3 FINAL COLOURS SONIC.png|Sonic in Sonic Lost World Sonic_Heroes_Artwork_-_Team_Sonic.png|Team Sonic in Sonic Heroes Deathegg sonic2.jpg|Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic The duel of the skies.png D84q9m9-cefd6fe6-db8d-4016-8b3f-bd588bd6d11e.png ps2017_display.jpg|Sonic as he appears in Sonic Forces Sonic-cd-cover.jpg|Sonic As He Appears On The Sonic CD Box Sonic with silver .png|Sonic and Silver sonic_and_knuckles_by_megared.jpg|Sonic and Knuckes Sonic,Shadow and Silver.jpg Classic Sonic and Tails Revealed!.png .png|Sonic and Tails Lego Sonic.png|Sonic in LEGO Dimensions Sonic,Tails and Knuckles.jpg Sonic The Hedgehog in Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game).png|Sonic in Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game) Sonic_Forces_Heroes_Wallpaper_-3840x2160-.jpg Rebirth of Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog revived by Princess Elise with a revival kiss Screenshot_2018-01-03-18-10-08-1.png|Super Sonic SFModernSonicRender.png legacy_sonic_the_hedgehog_render_by_nibroc_rock-db2hpbo.png Sonicunleashed.png Sonic_the_Hedgehog_5.png sonic__n__tails__coloring_commission__by_herms85-d6uvm1d-3.jpg sonic_and_amy__idw___by_sonicboomgirl23-dcdmjdj.jpg Sonic and Jet.png Sonic and Tails.png Sonic the Hedgehog Model.png Sonic says game.png William tell.png SSSSSS circus announcer.png sonic 06 sonic.png sonic 06 sonic 2.png sonic drift sonic.png team sonic racing sonic.png Super-smash-bros-ultimate1.jpg Aosth_sonic_is_way_past_cool.png Sonic_Aosth.jpg Aosth_sonic_was_very_excited.png 34d.gif 1_by_strunton-dbfxwjp.gif Aosth_sonic_had_a_good_idea.png SonicXsally-Kiss-sally-acorn-6722259-320-240.jpg|Sonic and Sally kiss. Sonicchristmas11.jpg|Sonic and Sally in Sonic's Christmas Blast. Young-sonic-2.69.jpg|Young Sonic. 369df018517bd7bc27d71cde368c4fdd--sonic-boom-the-hedgehog.jpg Sonic riders conceptart wXTey.jpg Sonic and Jet.png Angrysanicboom.png Sonic the Hedgehog.png IMG 7551.JPG Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Render.png Sonic_in_WiR2.gif TSR Sonic.png Sonic_Render.png sadx sonic.jpg sonic and sega all stars racing sonic.png sonic and sega all stars racing transformed sonic.jpg Hyper Sonic.gif|Hyper Sonic Excalibursonic.png|Excalibur Sonic Darkspine Sonic.png|Darkspine Sonic Sonic Free Riders Sonic Smiling.png|Sonic Smiling sonic and tails in sonic spinball 8 bit.png Sonic movie redesigned.jpeg|Sonic in the 2020 Sonic the Hedgehog film. sonic-920x584.png|Sonic's original design for the 2020 Sonic the Hedgehog film. default_IDWSonic.png|IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Infinity_VS_Sonic.png|Sonic facing Infinite. 800px-Beams_of_Death.png|Sonic running from Galeems beams of light with Pikachu. MSOGT_Sonic_Skateboarding.png|Sonic in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. M&SOlympics2020Banner.png|The game's banner Sonic_Rio2016.png|Sonic in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Trackandfield.jpg|Sonic running with Mario Tails and Yoshi in the track and field in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. Sonic movie redesigned 2.png|Movie Sonic's face close-up. Sonic SSBU.png|Sonic as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Sonic_Funko_Pop.png|Sonic the Hedgehog's Funko Pop Dims.jpeg 100m 1560259600.jpg Mario sonic bayonetta and joker by user15432 ddk1i6i.jpg|Sonic along with Mario Joker and Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. df677c1e-66fc-4b3a-9871-6b0fe502ed30.png LAMovieSonic.png ELHNAxcWwAEnp0W.jpeg BabySonic.jpeg|"Baby Sonic" from the 2020 Sonic the Hedgehog film. Mario-and-sonic-at-the-london-2012-olympic-games-review-header.jpg|Sonic with Mario in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. 2019-11-05-mario-sonic-featured.jpg 81sbp7-ladL. AC SL1500 .jpg Mario and sonic at the olympic games tokyo 2020 story mode screenshot.jpg|Sonic along with Mario Luigi and Toad in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 in the story mode. CharacterTop bg.jpg Mario-sonic-olympics-2020-shacknews-review feature.png Mario sonic opening.jpg|Sonic along with Mario in the opening of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. NSwitch MASATOG Overview Gold BG.jpg Mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-games-tokyo-2020-review-5-1280x720.jpg|Sonic is doing some karate with Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. Sonic is Link 6.jpg|Sonic along with Link in Sonic Lost World in The Legend of Zelda zone. MSOG2020Reveal11.jpg|Sonic surfing with Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. WiiU_MSOG2016_Screenshot_WiiU_MSRio2016_Direct_SCRN_01.jpg Bayonetta and sonic the hedgehog by user15432-dbpujuw.jpg|Sonic along with Bayonetta in SSB4. Sonic surfing suit.png|Sonic in his surfing suit in the surfing event in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. 3iwxbo.jpg LAFilmSonic.png Capture+ 2020-02-19-23-20-02~2.png Sonic blushing.jpeg Video Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Classic Mode - SONIC - 9.9 Intensity No Continues 38 Sonic – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ralph Breaks the Internet - Sonic Explains WIFI (HD) File:KO Meets Sonic The Hedgehog! OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Cartoon Network Evolution of Sonic in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Summer Games (2008-2020) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - All Sonic Outfits Category:Galleries